


All Work and No Play

by inquestionabletaste



Series: Dragonborn: Ari [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Scissoring, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquestionabletaste/pseuds/inquestionabletaste
Summary: Because all work and no play probably gives Ingun stiff shoulders.





	All Work and No Play

When Ari woke, there was still candlelight, though it flickered violently. She blinked, yawning, her eyes watering. Wiping away the damp and the sleep, she sat up and was finally able to make out a silhouette at the desk. Peering out the window, she saw that it was dark; Riften’s cobbled streets were deserted but for a few guards lurking under lampposts. 

Arousal buzzed in her belly the way it usually did upon waking, and she stood, stretching, keenly aware of the way the silk of her slip felt on her skin. Lightly, she stepped over to Ingun, who must have heard her because she did not jump when Ari put her arms around her. She stilled when she pressed her dry lips to her neck, however.

“Have you been working all this time?” Ari asked, sleep making her voice a sultry lilt. She kissed Ingun’s neck again, pulling back her dark hair and nosing along her hairline. “Haven’t you taken even a little break?”

“Ari…”

“What?”

“I need to finish this now, while the work is still fresh in my mind!”

Ari found the hem of Ingun’s shirt and slipped her hands under it; Ingun wore modest colors and simply tailored clothes, but the make was still fine. It was a soft shirt, and the stitching was impeccably even. Ari was more interested in the softness of Ingun’s skin. She caressed her belly, tracing shapes at random onto her skin, her hands climbing higher until her knuckles brushed beneath Ingun’s breasts, making her gasp. 

“Fresh?” Ari teased. “You performed those experiments this morning. You took notes.”

“Well…” She was relenting.

Ari began to massage her breasts and kissed her neck, pausing to nibble lightly on Ingun’s ear the way she liked. Gently, she rolled Ingun’s nipples between her fingers, delighting in the nosie this elicited. She laved Ingun’s neck with her tongue, continuing to fondle her breasts.  

“Ari!”

“Come on, just come to bed. You need to sleep.” She continued to tease Ingun, running her fingertips around her nipples in circles, enjoying they way they stiffened under her touch. 

“And how much sleep will we get?” she asked skeptically.

“Plenty, if you’re willing to sleep in tomorrow.”

Ingun huffed, but made Ari get out of the way so she could push out her chair. Ari slid out of her satin night clothes and got back into bed; she practically sank into the small mountain of down-filled pillows. She touched her body, gentle and teasing, while she watched Ingun step out of her clothes, prudent and practical. She bit her lip anyway though, watching her come to the bed. Her eyes followed the gentle sway of Ingun’s round hips, the jiggle of her thighs.

Ingun was a reserved person in almost all things, but her kisses were passionate. She sighed into Ari’s mouth, sucking on her lip, their tongues sliding together. Ari wrapped her arms around her, holding her as close as she could, but it wasn’t enough. Ingun had a slighter frame than Ari, but they were both soft. Ari’s hands moved aimlessly, unable to choose a destination. She moved her lips against Ingun’s — soft, well-cared for — and caressed her thigh, her hip, moving to play with her breasts. 

Ingun squirmed against Ari, her own hands squeezing Ari’s ass, massaging, pulling her cheeks apart. She moved a hand to her hair and pulled when Ari put her mouth to a nipple, kissing and sucking. She tasted clean, like a sweet, floral soap, but she still had the smell of work lingering on her — sweat at her neck, ink around her hands. Cradling the back of Ingun’s head with her hand, she guided their lips back together, slipping her tongue into Ingun’s mouth, moaning for her. If not for the ache between her legs, she thought she could have kissed Ingun forever. “Get on top of me,” she murmured. 

Ari got to her back, propped up by the pillows while Ingun moved into her lap. Ari could feel the wetness between her legs and grabbed her ass, moving Ingun over her thigh as they made out. Ingun broke the kiss however, looking embarrassed, a pink flush infecting the bridge of her nose, the apples of her cheeks.

“Sorry, I’m making a mess…”

“Don’t apologize for that,” Ari said, then sucked a small bruise onto her neck. “I like it.” She demanded another kiss, absently squeezing Ingun’s breasts. “Put your tits in my face, use my thigh…” 

Ingun repositioned herself, straddling one of Ari’s thick thighs. Ari moaned into her cleavage, kissing and licking and sucking, reveling in Ingun’s softness. Men were fun, but women were divine.

Ingun rode her thigh, hands braced on Ari’s shoulders, hips rolling back and forth, erratic. Ari’s thigh was soaked, and she could smell Ingun, musky and a little bit sour. As she watched, she reached down between her own thighs and began to touch herself. Her cunt throbbed with want, wet and ready. Nestling her clit in the crux of her fingers, she teased her entrance with a fingertip. 

“Kiss me?” Ingun panted.

Ari happily obliged, still touching herself even as she took Ingun’s lip between her teeth. She sucked on her tongue, swallowing her noises, giving them back. Ingun’s hips stuttered and then stopped moving entirely, wrapped up in their kiss. Her hands wandered up to Ari’s face, allowing a sweet, soft caress; she carded her fingers through the blonde strands of hair, tangled from sleep. 

Ari sighed, the weight in her belly beginning to grate. “Sit on my face?”

“You’re so forward!”

“Like you’ve never done it before.”

“That’s not the point!”

Ari smacked her lips. “Come on, then.”

Ingun chewed her lip, worried, but complied. Ari enjoyed the view as Ingun positioned herself in front of her. 

“Are you sure you want to?”

“Give me your cunt.”

Ari’s legs fell apart, anticipatory, as she swiped her tongue over Ingun, hot and wet. Wrapping her arms around Ingun’s thighs, she pulled her close so she could bury her face between her legs. She moaned, pushing her tongue between Ingun’s lips, sucking on her cunt, lapping gently at her clit. She tasted sour, but it was worth it to listen to her cry out. Ari tried blindly to touch herself, but couldn’t manage it. That was when Ingun laid herself over Ari so that she could reach her cunt, sucking on her clit and sliding one of those slender, clever fingers inside. Ari moaned, bucking her hips against Ingun’s face, who pressed her cunt onto Ari’s mouth in turn. Between her own arousal and Ari’s mouth, Ingun’s thighs were wet, too; Ari’s hair stuck to them, tickling. She either didn’t notice or didn’t care, however, continuing to pump her finger inside Ari’s cunt. 

When Ingun gave her a moment to breathe, Ari gasped. “I love going down on you,” she proclaimed, light-headed. 

“Why?”

“That’s a silly question, keep eating my cunt.”

Ingun huffed but did as she was told. Her tongue was soft and small, and she didn’t use the kind of pressure most men did — a blessing. Ari’s jaw was sore, but she played with Ingun, running her fingers between her lips, pleasuring her clit. She knew from previous trysts that Ingun didn’t appreciate penetration so much, so refrained. She would have loved to feel Ingun’s warm, soft cunt around her fingers, but it was hardly the end of the world if she had to forego the pleasure. Carefully, she took Ingun’s clit into her mouth entirely, laving her tongue over it, sucking gently, humming around it.

Ingun pushed back onto her mouth, her head thrown back.

“Ari? Can we…? Can we do that thing we did last time you were here?” she asked nervously. 

Resting her neck, panting, Ari asked, “Which thing is that? We did a lot of things.” She thought she could  _ hear _ Ingun turning red.

“You know. With me in your lap...where we meet in the middle...”

“Oh for gods’ sakes, Ingun, just say you want to rub our cunts together.”

She didn’t answer, but Ari spanked her playfully to spur her into motion. The two women rearranged themselves, sleepy and clumsy with arousal. Ari propped herself up on her elbows and opened her legs, making room for Ingun. She fit with Ari as perfectly as possible. Ari moaned, slowly rolling her hips, grinding in time with Ingun. They slid together easily, lips over lips, occasionally bumping one or the other’s clit but not enough to be bothersome. Ingun rode her hard, her breasts bouncing with every stroke, the soft padding on her hips, thighs, and belly jiggling. Ari’s hands found her hips and pushed her back and forth, quickening their pace and forcing more pressure. 

Neither of them spoke, only exchanging hot breath and wet kisses; Ari sucked on Ingun’s lip, canting her hips to lend more pressure to her cunt. The slide of their lips together sent a thrill through her. She reclined into the pillows, biting her lip as she watched a pink flush creep down Ingun’s neck, blossoming across her chest.

When Ari’s arms began to complain, tingling with the first ghost of numbness, she fell back onto the pillows and watched Ingun use her, cried out when she sped up, holding Ari’s leg closely, tightly. She watched Ingun orgasm, felt her push her cunt as close to Ari as she could get, watched her eyes shut tight and her mouth drop into a silent cry. The soft glow of the guttering candle diffused around her, not like a halo but like her dark hair was drinking it up, stealing its light. 

When she’d finished, Ingun was hunched over, hiding her face behind her curtain of hair. 

She moved away from Ari, making a face at the mess she was leaving behind. Ari tutted; she found Ingun’s aversion prudish. 

“What about you?” she murmured, falling asleep in the crook of Ari’s arm. 

“What about me?” Ari asked.

“You didn’t...get off…”

Ari chuckled. “I don’t need to. That was fun. Go to sleep.”

“Mhmm.” Ingun nodded off quickly, tired from her days’ work and from exertion. 

Ari enjoyed the last fizzle of arousal as the spark went out, feeling light and floaty, like she’d had one too many glasses of wine. She slept fitfully, though, as she always did when spending the night with Ingun. Every now and again she’d have a nightmare about Maven walking in and finding them like this — not in the middle of sex, thank the gods, but worse, finding them naked and cuddled closely, asleep, unaware. She didn’t need Maven to have that kind of blackmail on her, and she did worry that it would come back to bite Ingun, one way or the other. Anything that Maven didn’t sign off on herself, anything that wasn’t the result of someone bending under the pressure of her thumb probably wasn’t sanctioned. 

Early in the morning, Ari woke up properly, and turned to gaze at her friend. Ingun never looked this peaceful in wakefulness, and something sad stirred in the pit of Ari’s stomach. Gently, she brushed her knuckles along Ingun’s jaw. It was soft and wide, and tapered into a delicate chin; her nose was longer and straighter than Ari’s. Ari liked her nose now, but Ingun had the nose Ari had always wanted as a child. 

Ingun smiled in her sleep, and Ari wondered if she could feel she was being admired. 

In the dim, gray light, she looked a bit like Maven, before family and business sense had stolen the life out of her. Ari hoped that wouldn’t happen to Ingun. She deserved to be happy. And while traditionally, it wasn’t usually the youngest who inherited the family business, Ingun was certainly the only one of her siblings with any sense or reason in her.

Slow and silent, Ari disentangled herself from Ingun and slid out of her comfortable bed. She moved carefully, keeping near the furniture so that the floor wouldn’t creak. She stepped into her leggings and did up her shirts, finally wrapping herself up in a coat. She would have liked to leave Ingun a sweet note, but didn’t want to leave evidence of their meeting. She knew Ingun would understand. 

Ari let herself out the back door, the frosted grass crunching underfoot. Rather than open the rusted gate, she hopped up onto one of the refuse barrels and easily vaulted the stone wall. She was halfway across town, on her way to breakfast at the Bee and Barb when she crossed paths with Maven. They did not say anything to one another, did not acknowledge one another, did not even look at one another. But as the matriarch swooped by, her autumn cloak flapping behind her, Ari still felt a pang of fear in her gut. She would always wonder if Maven somehow knew.

Once she had some warm food in her belly, however, she mostly forgot about it, and was already planning her next visit with Ingun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt [over here](https://skyrimkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3809.html?thread=6727649#cmt6727649) for pretty much anything to fill the void of femslash on the meme, specifically featuring Miss Ingun. I'd hoped to have this finished in time for femslash February but such is the way. Feedback requested and welcome, concrit included.


End file.
